


Game Night

by Emma_Reads



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Reads/pseuds/Emma_Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa decide to have a game night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little Reigisa fluff

“Nagisa-kun talk to me!” Rei pleaded. It had already been an hour since he had beaten Nagisa at Sorry, and the smaller boy still wasn’t talking to him. To be completely honest, Rei was beginning to worry, Nagisa could barely stay quiet for this long in school, and much less so when they were alone.

The blonde just kept his arms crossed and turned away, his pout getting more and more dramatic.

Rei sighed, “Nagisa-kun stop being so childish! It’s getting ridiculous!”

“You’re ridiculous!”

Well, it was a start. The taller boy tried to find some way to reason with him, but he was losing his patience. Although Nagisa was his best friend, his childish antics could get irritating at times.

“Would you like a rematch Nagisa-kun? We could even play a different game.” Rei asked hopefully.

“What, so you can cheat again? No thanks!”

“For the last time!” Rei shouted, “I did not cheat! I used a simple strategy that allowed me to-”

“Oh so calling it a “strategy” justifies your cheating? That’s low Rei-chan, what would Mako-chan say?”

“He would probably say that the reason no one likes playing boardgames with you is because you’re childish and a sore-loser.”

Rei knew he had gone to far this time, and wished he could take back what he said when the look of hurt on Nagisa’s face turned back into contempt.

“I’m so sorry, I only meant- “ the blue-haired boy started, as his friend crossed his arms again and looked away.

They were back to square one. This was when Rei realized that he wasn’t going to win this argument with logic, he had to think outside of the box, maybe get his friend to laugh, but how? He had never been very good at telling jokes, and if he looked some up now it would make his attempt seem less genuine. Then all at once, a beautiful idea came to him as a devious smile flickered across his face. If Nagisa wanted to be childish, he could be childish as well.

Rei grabbed the smaller boy from behind, making sure he couldn’t escape, even as he squirmed.

“Rei-chan what are you doing get off-” but that’s all he got out before his taller friend started to mercilessly tickle him.

Nagisa was extremely ticklish, and within a few seconds he was a giggling mess, gasping for air, “Re- Rei-chan stOp- pl- please.” he managed to say, still trying to break free.

“Will you stop being so silly and start talking to me again?”

“Yes!” the blonde yelped as his friend stopped and he started to regain his composure.

After that whole ordeal, Nagisa had ended up in his friend’s lap, looking up at the other boy’s face, and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, Rei-chan, I could never stay mad at you though.” he said, embarrassed.

The blue-haired boy just lifted his hand up to feel where he had just been kissed. It had definitely happened, and he was definitely blushing.

“Sorry again Rei-chan, I won’t do that anymore if it made you-” now it was Nagisa’s turn to be kissed, except this time it was on the lips.

**They both pulled back giggling, this wasn’t so bad for a game night.**


End file.
